Violin Angel
by Darkizme
Summary: They promised each other that they would go to the same high school. Now Sakura say that she's not going... What's going to happen now...[ch4 is here!]
1. Prologue

Violin Angel

I got this idea when I was lying in bed one night and I so eager to tell you all about it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, they belong to CLAMP

Summary: After a tragic car accident, Sakura Kinomoto went to live with the Li's family. Both of their parents are musician, so if a matter of fact they follow their footsteps… Two years has pass and Syaoron it coming back from America and he found that things have changed…

Just to warn you all this is a non-magic fan-fiction. All the characters are normal and you night find that their personalities have change; but, hey, this is my story. Btw, Touya won't be in the story and so are Syaoron's sisters.

Now, let the story begin!

* * *

Prologue

"Oh, I'm so glad you can come." said Nadeshiko Kinomoto, who is wearing a beautiful dress grown that is black and up to her upper thigh. The dress is sleeveless and she's wearing a match high heel shoes. There is a shinny, big pearl necklace around her neck.

"Of course, I can never forgive myself for not saying goodbye to my best friend," said Yelan Li, who is wearing a red dress grown.

They are all in a ballroom. The party is for the leaving of the Kinomoto's to a business trip in Canada. They Kinomoto's are famous musicians. Everyone that is there tonight is to wish them good-luck.

Nadeshiko and Yelan are talking when they heard a scream behind them, they turn and saw that Syaoron is pulling Sakura's hair and keep calling her "Midget".

"Ahhhhh," cried a four-year-old Sakura, who is in a cute, pink dress.

Yelan and Nadeshiko rush to them, Yelan quickly grab her five year old son and hit him hard on his butt.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Syaoron.

"Yelan, I think that's enough. I'm sure they are just playing," said Nadeshiko.

"Yeah, but I told him to be nice to Sakura tonight since she's leaving."

"Then let's have them play a song together, so they will have something to do."

"Sure,"

Nadeshiko give each of them a violin and push them to the stage. Sakura was still sniffing, while Syaoron just stare at the audiences with a blink face.

Then Syaoron starts to play on the violin, Sakura turns to look at him and saw Syaoron mouth her "just play." Soon Sakura join him in when he start the next verse. The audiences clapped and cheer very hard for them when they finished playing and some of them muttered, "they sure took after their parents." or "they are so good even though they are so young." to one another.

For the rest of the party, Syaoron is much nicer to Sakura and everything went well to the end of the party.

----------

On the way home, Sakura are talking to her mother.

"Syaoron is a meanie, mummy." (Remember Sakura is just four years old so she can't speak that well)

"Why, sweetie."

"He keeps on calling me names when you and Auntie Yelan are not around and he pulls my hair so hard that hurts so much."

"But, sweetie, he nicer to you after you play and he play the violin with you which he doesn't usually do."

"But…"

"Anyways Yelan and I are planning to have you two marry each other when you are older."

Sakura stare at mother, shocked.

"You and Yelan planned that without having **MY** saying in this," said Fujitaka, who is driving at the front.

"Sorry, but we kinda have agree on it before when we even marry yet. We decided that if both of them are boys or girls, we will have them become brothers or sisters and if is one boy and one girl they will marry each other."

"But, isn't it a litter early to talk about this now and what if they don't like each other?"

"Yeah!" cried Sakura before her mother can answer. She hugs her father from behind and said, "Daddy lets get marry and leave mother." (I will say this again, Sakura is just a child)

Fujitaka laugh while Nadeshiko make faces into the review mirror. Fujitaka stopped laughing when he looks back on the road.

"This road need to be change, the curve is just too hard to turn and most of the accidents happened around here," said Fujitaka while he slow down and turn the curve.

He turn slowly so he won't go over to the other link, but just as he turn, a van from the opposite direction come charging straight toward them. Nadeshiko quickly grab Sakura and hug her tight while the van hit them straight on, in the middle on their car…

----------

Sakura woke-up when she hear noises. She opened her eye, looks around, saw that she is at the hospital, and remembers what had happened. She stopped and listened when she heard her name being mention.

"That so sad, so she's the only survivor," said a woman's voice.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Nadeshiko is holding her or she will be gone too." said someone else.

"The doctor is still surprise that she only got away with only a few scratches and a light hit on the head."

"But still…"

Sakura, with tear running down her face, stopped listening when she felt someone is on her bed. She looks down and saw someone or something is moving under her cover. She lifts the cover, saw Syaoron there, gives a little grasp, and tries to get out of bed. However, Syaoron pull her into a hug before she can get out. Then he holds out his violin and starts to play with an arm around her.

Then she heard Syaoron said quietly to her ear, "Let's play violin together."

Together they sat quietly listening to Syaoron play……

* * *

Well how is it? I added a few things to make it sound right When I say play I mean they are playing the violin and if you are confuse about their parent being musicians, don't worry about it. Later on into the story, you will find out more about it. Please review. 

Well, later.

Shina


	2. He's Back

Violin Angel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS.

**Summary:** After a tragic car accident, Sakura Kinomoto went to live with the Li's family. Both of their parents are musician, so if a matter of fact they follow their footsteps… Two years has pass and Syaoron it coming back from America and he found that things have changed…

**Character:** Sakura- 16, Syaoron- 17

I can't believe people actually like it. I thought ……well never mind. Hope you like this chapter too

Just to remind you all that this is a non-magic fan-fiction. All the characters are normal and you night find that their personalities have change; but, hey, this is my story. Btw, Touya won't be in the story and so are Syaoron's sisters.

Now, enough talking and let the story continue…

* * *

Chapter 1- He's back

SCREECH!

The house is full with off-key music.

"Sakura! Didn't you practice?" cried Yelan.

"Sorry, Auntie, but I can't concentrate today." answer Sakura sweetly.

"Oh, all right, that all for today than." said Yelan for she knows why Sakura is playing this badly today, "Go clear up, and then after you finish your tea you can go."

Today is the day Syaoron's coming back from America. He had been there for two whole years. Today is his first time coming back since he left for America.

Sakura hurry clear her violin and put it away. Then she rush into the kitchen and gulp down her tea and out the door before her aunt even make it back to the kitchen from the living room. Sakura and her aunt understand each other petty well these days. Ever since the day her parents died, she has been living with her aunt.

Sakura is rushing to get to the airport. She got on the bus and sat down at the back. She took out a picture of Syaoron and stare at it. She thinks back to how he end up going to America and than she remember. She remembers how Syaoron won the music contest and the award of two years of boarding school to the best music school in America…

"The next stop is Tokyo Haneda airport."

Sakura snaps back to reality and get ready to get off the bus. She checks her watch and saw that she is early. She got off, when the bus stops and now, she's walking around look for her friends that were suppose to meet her there. She found them in a café shop. They talk about stuff, but mostly about Syaoron. Then Sakura took out picture, she was looking at before, to show them. They kept on talking for hours and hours.

Then Tomoyo look at her watch and said, "Oh my gosh, look at the time! We were early and now we're very late and I mean very, very late. We should have been there an hour ago!"

They quickly paid for their drinks and rush out the door without waiting for their change. Then Sakura stop running.

"What's wrong Sakura?" said Rika.

"I can't find my picture of Syaoron!"

"Maybe you left it in the café shop?" said Chiharu.

"I think it is."

"Then Rika and I will go look for it and you, Tomoyo and Yamazaki go look for Syaoron."

"K."

Chiharu and Rika ran back to the café shop, while the other rushes off to find Syaoron. Sakura, Tomoyo and Yamazaki separate when they arrived at the arrive area. Sakura was resting by the walkway and she is watching the people below rushing to get to the exits. Then she notice that a group of people is look at someone leaning at the wall with his back and a bag of luggage beside his feet. That someone was wearing blue jean and a white sweater. He has a semi-transparent sunglass on and you can see his amber eye looking around as if it's searching for someone. On top of all that, he is wearing a red cap. Sakura couldn't help thinking that he looks kinda cool the way he's standing. She stops thinking when she saw that he turn his head and look right at her. Then he picks up his bag and starts to climb the stair towards her. Sakura got scare and starts to run, but the she trip and starts to fall back-wards. He saw her falling and runs up to catch her. Sakura blush a little and tries to stand up. She stops moving when she heard him said "Midget."

They were silent for a minute or so. Then Sakura screamed, "SYAORON?"

"I hope that's me or did I hit my head and forgot who am I!" grin Syaoron.

"Was that supposed to make sense?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

---------------

"We're home!" yelled Sakura.

"Good, you are right on time. Dinner is almost ready," said Yelan.

---------------

They were eating quietly when Syaoron swore so badly that Yelan shot him a warring look.

"What?"

"You know perfectly well that you were not supposed to swear in this house or you learn this habit from the Americans."

"Sort-of" grin Syaoron.

Sakura swallow a giggle when she look up at Syaoron made an imitation of his mother and mouth out the words '_You know perfectly well that you were not suppose to swear in this house or you learn this habit from the Americans._'

They laugh quietly, but stop immediately when Yelan look up at them with a questioning look.

"Anyways what are you swearing about?" said Yelan who is ignoring their funny look. (You know the look when you want to laugh but you're holding it in. That's the look they have now.)

"Oh nothing important, I just remember that I have school tomorrow, since I'm back."

They talk about other things but mostly about what Syaoron did over there in America.

Later Sakura and Yelan are washing dishes together, while Syaoron unpack, well more like throwing stuff everywhere look for the things he need for tomorrow. Mostly he is look for his violin, since he goes to a music high school that's the most important thing he need. Sakura and Yelan talk to each other about Syaoron.

"Mom, where did you put the strings for the violin?" yelled Syaoron who had found his violin and find that on of the string is broken.

"Downstairs." shouted Yelan and went back to talk to Sakura, "Do you think the Syaoron have change, I don't knot what, but have a feeling that tells me that something's different about him."

However, before Sakura can answer, they heard Syaoron shouted "HEY!" from down stair.

"Well at least we now know he has well and I mean very good hearings. Not to mention that he's down stair in the school." (For those who haven't figured it out about that Yelan own a music school and they live right on top of the school.)

* * *

Well that all for now. Btw, I won't update until I see that the review is doubled, so IF you want to see another chapter soon you BETTER and I mean BETTER _review_.

REVIEW!

Bye for now,

Shina


	3. She's not going!

Violin Angle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

**Summary:** After a tragic car accident, Sakura Kinomoto went to live with the Li's family. Both of their parents are musician, so if a matter of fact they follow their footsteps… Two years has pass and Syaoron it coming back from America and he found that things have changed…

**Character:** Sakura- 16, Syaoron- 17

''-thinking

Now, let the chapter begin…

* * *

Chapter 2- She's not going! 

That night, Sakura was in bed, trying to sleep but can't. She can't stop thinking about Syaoron. After some turning and rolling, she finally decides to get a glass of water and maybe some sleeping pills. She was walking down to the kitchen and on her way; she heard music coming from down stair. She slowly and quietly walks to the see that is playing at a time like this. To her surprise, she found that Syaoron is the one who is playing his violin. She thought Syaoron would be the first one to turn in after the flight.

She listen to him play and stay there what seem like forever. Then a flashback of her past came back to her.

Flashback

About 12 years ago at Sakura's parents funeral

"………they were good friends to some of you …………and let them be alive in your heart, amen." (I know this is lame be who can blame me, hell, I never been to a funeral so I have no idea what they say.)

The priest was finishing his speech to the dead, while some of the audient are crying and some have cry too much and can't cry any more.

Four-year-old Sakura is sniffing, trying to hold her tears in but it's not working. The court already decided that The Li family would be her official guardian until she is 18 years old. The money in her parent's bank will be off limits until she is old enough to use it. Syaoron is trying his best to calm her down.

"Come on Sakura, please…," trail off Syaoron. 'I can't tell her to cheer up. Think Syaoron think, you can do better that this,' he through.

"Um…want to play a song for your parents," asked Syaoron. 'That was lame.'

Yelan who heard what Syaoron and said, "That's a good idea." Then she hand them both their violin. When Sakura got her violin, she cries even harder, because the violin reminded her, her mother. Syaoron couldn't stand her crying and start to play a song. Soon Sakura join him.

After what seem like hours, the funeral ended. Now Sakura and Syaoron are walking in the park, hand in hand. Nobody talk for a long time. Finally Syaoron broke the silent and said, "Since we both like to play the violin, let make a promise on that we will both go to Tokyo Music School (TMS) together," and hold out his pinky toward her.

"Ok" answered Sakura and she seal the promise.

End of Flashback

'I sorry Syaoron, I no going to full fill the promise,' tears starts to form on her eyes.

She turn back and was about to walk back to her bedroom, she trip over the plant near the door. She froze when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" asked Syaoron.

She was about to answer 'nothing', but instead she sneezed, not once but three times.

"You shouldn't be in the hall with only your pj on, you will catch a cold." with that Syaoron took off his sweater and put it on Sakura. After he put it on Sakura, he walks to his room. While Sakura just stayed, where she is and cries for the night.

--------------------

The next morning everyone is rushing to get ready, Sakura and Syaoron are readying for school while Yelan is readying to teach some students.

"We're leaving," shouted Syaoron.

They walk down the block and when they reach the cross road, they stop.

"Come by my school after class and we'll walk home together," said Syaoron. (Sakura was in her last year of junior high and Syaoron is in the first year at TMS.)

"Sure"

--------------------

"You sure it's all right, I mean they are still in class," asked Yamazaki.

Yamazaki and Tomoyo have decided to go with Sakura to TMS, since have last block free so Sakura decided to go to Syaoron's school early.

"I'm sure."

When they arrived at TMS, they saw a big crowd and went to see what is going on. They saw that Syaoron and another person are sitting on a bench and people are asking them questions.

"…well England was find they teaches you very good stuff." said the person beside Syaoron.

They asked a bunch other questions, but one catch Sakura's as well as others….

"…….only one person here in the crowd can stand up to be as good as Syaoron and I. The person I talking about is the person Syaoron have told me so much about it…."

Everyone is turning this way and that way to see who it is. Syaoron it's just staring at him.

"The person I'm talking about is……………" he stood up, pick up his violin and walk into the crowd and stop right in front of Sakura, "…Sakura Kinomoto the daughter of the famous Kinomotos'."

Everyone in the crowd stand in tiptoe to see her.

"Would you play a song for us, Miss Kinomoto?'

"…um…sure…"

She took the violin and trying to think of a song. Then she starts to play…. Everyone was surprise the see that she **is **daughter of the Kinomotos', for the song she was playing came out like people running their nails across the blackboard.

After the song ended, the guy quickly grab his violin back and a quick "thank-you" but before he could turn back, Syaoron appear with his violin and he took back that guy's violin and give it back to Sakura.

"Let's just talk." he said.

With that, he starts to play and soon Sakura join him. Everyone in the crowd is surprise; the music is so beautiful that no word can describe it.

Staff room

The staffs are having a meeting, when they hear the music. They quickly threw open the window and look out to see who is playing. Then they notice that is not a student from their school. Mr. Keion is the school's music teacher was amaze by this, so after the meeting, he and the principal walk to the school gate, but only to find that all the people are gone. The when to the music room next to see if Syaoron is there, since he has a free block. Sure enough, they find him in the music room with the person that he was with earlier.

"Mr. Li, do you know who that girl you play the violin with was? 'Cause we want to ask her to join our school, since she has a talent for the violin." said the Principal.

"Nope."

"How 'bout you, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"Sorry, never seen her in my life."

The principal was about to say something else but was cut off by Syaoron, "Now that you know the answer, will you please leave so we can practice!"

Mr. Keion was about to argue back, but the principal hold him back. Then they turn to go.

Outside, Mr. Keion said, "Have you notice, their attitude have change since they went on their one year boarding school. The Syaoron and Eriol before are much nicer."

"I know but you do know that Syaoron is quite famous so all the school around the world wants him to go to their school. So be grateful that he chooses our school."

They walk around the school and stop students here and there to ask if they know who the girl is.

--------------------

Back inside the music room, Syaoron walk to the back and open the door to the storage room. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki emerge from the room.

"Sorry to keep you in there but believe me, if Mr. Keion knows you are here you will never hear the end of It." said Syaoron, "by the way, this is Eriol who went to England while I went to America."

Before they left the school, Eriol hand Sakura his address and phone number, told her that if she needed help she could go find him.

-------------------

The walk home was silent. Sakura was thinking n how is she going to explain to Aunt Yelan on her 'little show' today, since she promise her that she is taking a normal high school. While Syaoron is thinking on how well Sakura will do when she go to TMS. He still didn't know that Sakura is not going to full fill their promise on going to TMS together.

"We're home!" yelled Syaoron when they enter the door.

Yelan walk out to meet them. When they look up at her, they saw that Yelan was angry at something 'cause her face is red.

"Sakura! I thought you promise me that you will go to a normal high school!"

"I did," answered Sakura. At the same time, Syaoron yelled "What!"

"But I think I might change my mind, after playing at the school. It let me realized that I love the violin very much," continued Sakura.

Syaoron let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You can't and I'm not letting you," yelled Yelan.

"But…"

"No buts miss. You are not going and that's final."

Sakura who eyes are already fill with tears, turn and ran out the house, and into the rain……

* * *

Well hope you like this chapter. It's longer that the other ones. 

Just to warn you before hand; I want be updating anymore until all my exams are over, duck under the table while tomatoes flying towards me but I promise that I will have two chapters ready for you. Coming back out when the tomatoes stopped flying

REVIEW!

Shina


	4. Go For It!

Violin Angle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Summary:** They promised each other that they would go to the same high school. Now Sakura say that she's not going... What's going to happen now…?

**Character:** Sakura- 16, Syaoron- 17

TMS Tokyo Music School A/N sorry for the bad school name

Let me clear some confusion here, Sakura is not older that Syaoron. She is a year younger. When I mean she is in the last year of junior high, if means that she is in her last year of middle school and is about to go to high school. Hope this helps

Oh, sorry I for have to warn you guys that the character in the fanfic is a bit OOC.

''-thinking

Yeah, I'm back!-people clapping and cheering behind me- Here is the edited vision.

Chapter 4 will be here soon. Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Chapter 3- Go For It! 

She runs down the street as if her life depended on it. The street is almost empty, only a few of the late workers rushing to get home and to get out of the rain. The rain is starting to get heavy. Now it's pouring, but Sakura kept on running, not caring where she might end up.

Then SLAMP. She bumps into someone and falls hard on her ass.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice. The guy took off when he saw that Sakura was not injured.

Now, Sakura took her time, look around, and saw that she had run petty far from home. She then saw a phone booth and remembered that she still has the paper Eriol gave her in her pocket. She begins to dig around her pocket for changes, after she found them she went to the phone booth and phone Eriol.

"Hello, Eriol speaking."

"Hel…Hello" choked Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you crying?"

.---------------------------------------- .

-Back at the house-

"Sakura!" cried Syaoron, when she ran out of the house. However, she was too far away to have heard him.

"What's wrong with her going to TMS anyway, **mom**?" Syaoron bellowed at Yelan.

"Why did you have to survive that car crash anyways? It will be better if you die along with your parents!" cried Yelan who didn't seem to notice that Sakura had run out and the question Syaoron asked.

Syaoron was, of course very shocked to hear that from his own mother who had chose to adopt Sakura in the first place. Without another word, Syaoron went after Sakura leaving Yelan, who is still mumbling things about Sakura, standing along in the hallway.

.------------------------------.

-Eriol's house-

"No buts miss. You are not going and that's final." Yelan's words keeps repeating in Sakura's head and every time she thought of that tear always form in her eyes. Finally she stop her tears, she turns off the shower and walk out of the bathroom in one of Eriol's big t-shirt.

"Ah! Done washing?" asked Eriol walking out from the kitchen.

"Yes and thank-you."

"Here, have some hot coco."

"Wow, thank-you." Sakura took the cup that is offer to her and took a sip. "It's good!"

"Looks like you have calm down a bit."

"…"

"You know you scared me when you suddenly called me. You were on the ground crying when gone to pick you up and you told me that you can't go home anymore."

"Sorry…"

"No problem you know this is the guy happiest moment that a girl when to look for a boy for help when they are crying. Girls just like you."

"Ha ha. You really know how to tell a joke."

"So… what really happen?"

"…"

"It okay if you don't want to answer. I shouldn't have asked… Sorry."

Eriol put his hand around Sakura's shoulder, pick up a handful of her hair, and smell it. "……The smell…is …just the …same as mine."

When Sakura heard that comment, a picture of Syaoron appeared in her mind. The she push Eriol off her.

"Sakura?"

"…um…sor…sorry."

"Idiot, I wouldn't subdue you with this kind of situation! It late, go to bed. The guest room is down the hall to your left."

-In the guestroom-

'What am I doing?' Sakura asked herself. 'I come here is to hope Eriol would be beside me.' Then Yelan's speech came into her head again. _"No buts miss. You are not going and that's final."_ 'I can't go back to see Aunt Yelan again. I can't go back home and can't ever see Syaoron.' Sakura thought. '… Can't ever see Syaoron…' She repeated. Then a few of images of when they are small came into her mind. An image of when Syaoron is teasing her and another one is the one when he said, _"Let's play the violin together."_ '…Syaoron…'

"…No…nooooooo…" cried Sakura.

Ding Dong

"It late, who is it? Hello… Syaoron?" came Eriol's voice.

Sakura stopped crying when she heard that. 'Syaoron.'

"No, no don't come here." Eriol said into the phone that collects to the front door to the apartment.

When Sakura heard that, she peeks out the door. Eriol put down the phone and saw Sakura peeking out. "Of course… you are crying so hard, I wouldn't just hand you over to him."

'Yea… but…' Thought Sakura. 'Syaoron!' She looks out the window just in time to see Syaoron walk away.

Syaoron was just walking back when he thought he heard Sakura calling him. He turns back, looks up, and saw Sakura looking out the window with a worry look.

"…Sakura!" Then Syaoron start climbing the tree that is just right beside the house.

Sakura grasped when she saw what he did. Then she threw open the window and cried, "Syaoron…don't…it's too dangerous…Syaoron!" However, Syaoron kept on climbing.

Sakura try again. "If you fall down and got hurt…if you hurt you fingers, then you won't be able to play the violin anymore!"

"Syaoron!" grasped Sakura when she saw that he made it to the balcony.

"Sya…" Before she could finfish, Syaoron pull Sakura into a hug and cried, "Why…why you went to look for someone else and not me?"

Sakura was shock for a moment then whisper, "sor…sorry."

.------------------------------.

"I only bandages…guess I have to buy some medicine." Eriol said while he looks through the first-aid kit.

"Sorry for keep bothering you like this…"

"That's okay, but you have to stay here for tonight, okay?" He pokes the top of Sakura's nose.

"Huh?"

Just then, Syaoron came out of the shower, saw what Eriol did, and bellowed, "**Excuse me**!"

"Oh, Syaoron, you came out just in time, I phone you mother and told her that you guys are staying her tonight."

"Thank-you."

"Than I'm leaving."

"Bye."

Eriol walk out the door and lock it. Then he though, 'Idiot… what am I doing?"

Back inside the house, Sakura helping Syaoron putting bandage on his fingers.

"You okay? With your fingers like this, can you still play the violin?" Sakura asked while bandaging on of his fingers.

"Idiot, this is nothing."

"What?" Syaoron asked when he heard Sakura laughed.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that your mouth still didn't change."

"Mouth!"

"Yea, remember, when we're little, you always got hurt because of me being bully and you always came and help me by saying the same thing every time, "Hurry and apologize to Sakura, NOW."

"…I …I did?" blushed Syaoron.

"Yup, I was scared every time, but … I was still happy when you did that. However, the person who bullied me the most is you and I still can't figure out why. Oh, you got scratched here, too…"

She was reaching up to his face, trying to clean it, but Syaoron caught her hand and said, "don't move."

"Syaoron?"

Still holding her hand, Syaoron slowly, lean down and captures her soft lips with his own. Time seem to have stopped that moment. Sakura, who is shock, but want to stay that way forever, however Syaoron moved back and said.

"You are mind! Only I can tease you and only I can protect you…it was like this when we are little… it will be the same now and ever…got it?"

'Syaoron…'

"Now, will you try for TMS, even though mom doesn't want you to?"

Sakura can only nod, since she can't trust her voice.

Then they heard Eriol cried, "I'm home."

"It's Eriol…" Sakura was about to get up to see, when Syaoron grabbed her hand.

"Sakura?"

"Um…Thank-you." With that, she run out door and closes it. Then she slides down the door with her back against the door, still blushing.

She thinks back to what just happened. 'Kiss…my first kiss…is with Syaoron…why…it's because…but…' Her didn't seem to be working probably, so she stop thinking about it and just smell to herself think the only work in her mind, 'Syaoron.'

.------------------------------.

-Exam day- (sorry for the jump)

Instead of just staying for the night, they ended up staying for a week. For the whole week Syaoron have been on Sakura's tail night and day to make sure she practice the song they are require to play for the entrance's exam for TMS.

Now Sakura is sitting in a classroom for the written part of her exam, but she didn't seem to be doing well.

The exam have started, all Sakura's being doing is stare at her paper, while pencils are scrubbing away all around her.

5 minute have passed.

Stare.

10 minute have passed. (Btw, the exam is only an hour long.)

Stare.

15 minute have passed.

Stare.

20 minute have passed.

Stare.

25 minute have passed.

Stare.

30 minute have passed.

Stare.

35-45 minute have passed.

Stare.

Stare. (Come on Sakura write something, you only got 15 minutes left.)

50 minute have passed.

Stare.

Finally, Sakura pick up her pencil and start to write, (yea) but she is just randomly guessing her answers. (Oh, well at lease she's writing.)

After the exam, Sakura and her friends met up with Syaoron and Eriol.

"YOU WHAT?" You can hear Syaoron' roared all the way down the street.

"But Sakura you were planning to go to a normal high school, so you should have known this stuff better than any one." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo is going take the piano lesson from TMS.

Eriol rub his chin thoughtfully, "You know she still have a shot at this."

Syaoron stop shouting and thought about it, "You're right. She can just get the points back from tomorrow's preferment test. Yes, she will do that. Right Sakura?" Syaoron asked when he turn to look at Sakura, but saw that she is in her chibi form with a big rock on her head, saying "pressure."

Syaoron sweat drop and cried, "Come on Sakura, have some fait in yourself."

.------------------------------.

That night at dinner, was a quiet one, as usually. However, Yelan bought up a question that both Sakura and Syaoron want to avoid.

"So, Sakura, how was you exam today?" (It is a good thing that both high schools have the exam on the same day, so Yelan thought she went to the normal one.)

"…um…its okay, I guest." Sakura have lie to Yelan about that she is staying at a friend's house to study for the exam for the pass week.

Finally, Syaoron who couldn't take it any more and said, "Sakura went to the TMS exam today."

There was silent on the table. Sakura was holding her breath and Yelan was shock.

"She did what?" Yelan said in a scary, clam voice when she recovered for her shock.

"It's too late to yell at her now that she had taken the test already." Syaoron said.

"But I assure you that she will not pass her exam." With that, she collected the dish and went into the kitchen.

.------------------------------.

-The next morning-

Trash!

Sakura was wrecking the house trying to find her music notes.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Asked Syaoron who have come to investigate what was all the noise about? "You do know that you are going to be late if you don't hurry."

"I know, but I can't find my notes."

"Didn't you mesmerize them already, so just play with out the notes."

"Yea, but looking at the notes makes me feels better."

"Find, I'll help. I'll search the living room."

They just have started searching when the doorbell rang. Syaoron went to open it and only to find Eriol standing with a smell on his face.

"So, ready to go?" (They walk to school together.)

"No, Sakura can't find her notes."

"Want some help?"

"What do you think?"

Without another word, the search was on. Sakura was searching in the music room when Yelan appeared behind her.

"You know you should be careful on where you put you things!" Yelan said with a bright smell on her face. (Weird, huh) She handed her, her violin and her notes. "I found your notes in the bathroom. And you better hurry or you will be late."

"Thanks, Aunt Yelan." Grabbed her things she rush out the door. She was about to leave the front gates when Syaoron called her from the upstairs window.

"Sakura, Find it?"

"Yup!" holding up her thing for him to see. Syaoron than wave Sakura off since she is going to be late, but he didn't see where he is going, he trip and fell to the ground.

"Syaoron!" Sakura yelled when she saw him fall.

"I'm alright, just go." Syaoron answered without getting back up.

"You know we have to get going too or you just going to stay on the ground?" Asked Eriol when Sakura was gone and Syaoron are still on the ground.

"k."

.--------------------.

Sakura has just arrived at the school and is waiting outside of the performing room with all the other students. She is the next person to be test and she is getting nervous. After what seems like forever the student that was in the room came out with a real scare look on her face.

"…it was scary inside with the entire teacher looking at you…" Sakura heard her telling her friends about it. (Tomoyo was at the piano department at the moment.)

"Sakura Kinomoto" called a voice from the inside.

Sakura slowly got up and walk to the door. As she walks, people around her are wishing her good luck. Sakura could just nod to them. With each step she took, she swears that the door has moved a step with her, but she knows perfectly well that is just her imagination. Finally, she has reached to the door, walks in slowly, and saw that the room was full of teachers sitting around the room with papers in front of them.

"Well, lets get started shell we." Mr. Keion said emotionlessly.

Sakura was so scared, that she could only start at the teachers. After a few moments, Mr. Keion got annoy and said, "Ms. Kinomoto, neither you play the song or leave. Come on we don't have all day."

With that, Sakura slowly took out her violin and then start to take out the notes too. However when she saw the title on the paper, she grasped and dropped the note.

Her aunt has given her the wrong sheet of notes.

* * *

Hehe, now what will she do? Stay tune and find out. Man this is a long chapter. Damn it, this chapter it's 9 pages long. Oh well, since I 'm back now, the next chapter will be up soon! Stay turn! Review! 

Shina 


	5. Passed or Didn’t Passed

Violin Angle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Summary:** They promised each other that they would go to the same high school. Now Sakura say that she's not going... What's going to happen now…?

**Character:** Sakura- 16, Syaoron- 17

TMS Tokyo Music School A/N sorry for the bad school name

Oh My God! I didn't know I was that long since I updated! (-laughter in the background- Not Funny You know!) Will anyways, I got back 2 weeks before school started, so I rested for a few days then go buy my school stuff… After that I open my computer for the first time and will you believe it! My computer has a virus and a really scary picture of the virus keeps on flashing on the desktop. Yea, so I have to get it fix, but then after it was fixed, school started and you the drill… lesson, homework, essays, projects, tests and quizzes…(I think I talked long enough…even if no one reads this…)

Oh, sorry I forgot have to warn you guys that the character in the fanfic is a bit OOC.

''-thinking

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Chapter 4- Passed or Didn't Passed 

"Well, lets get started shell we." Mr. Keion said emotionlessly.

Sakura was so scared, that she could only start at the teachers. After a few moments, Mr. Keion got annoy and said, "Ms. Kinomoto, neither you play the song or leave. Come on we don't have all day."

With that, Sakura slowly took out her violin and then start to take out the notes too. However when she saw the title on the paper, she grasped and dropped the note.

Her aunt has given her the wrong sheet of notes.

"What's wrong, Ms. Kinomoto? You know you're making us behind our schedule." said a really annoy Mr. Keion.

"…Sor…Sorry…" Sakura mumble under her breath. '_What should I do?' _throughSakura. Then she remembers what Syaoron said to her the night before, _'Remember you will do fine if you don't panic.' _Remembering that phrase, she looks up and to the find the entire teacher looking at her with interest. Taking by the surprise stares, she starts to play the music she had practice for so long. She took a deep breath and starts to play. All the teacher was think this is going to be another one of the typical preferment, but when Sakura started to play, all the teacher was took by surprise, they were all pulled into the music. Even the people outside heard her play and the girl who went before her, told her friends that she's not going to make it.

Back inside, Sakura was playing nicely, when the 'E' string broke and immediately all the teacher got up and one of the teachers said, "Hurry, someone bring a new 'E' string!" However just as the teacher all turn to get a new string, they heard that Sakura didn't stop playing and all turn to look at her. All the teacher start at her with their mouth opens, when they saw her. "She use the 'A' string to replace the 'E' string!" one of the teacher said. "She really did take after her mother." someone said. Out of the whole confusion, the only person who weren't standing was Mr. Keion, he was circling something on the piece of paper in front of him…Everyone clapped when she finish.

.-----------------------------.

The next day, Sakura and Syaoron went to the school early to check if she mad it or not. When they got there a lot of people is already there, crowding the bulletin board.

They were about to look for her number when Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Rita, and Chiharu ran towards them. They told Sakura that they passed. Tomoyo play the piano. Yamazaki play the guitar. Rita and Chiharu both play the flute.

"Great! Now let see if I pass, too." Sakura said. Then they all start to look for Sakura's number.

"…58...58...58..." Sakura keeps on chanting as she looks down the list of numbers of students that passed.

"…58..."

"…58..."

"…58..."

"…58..."

"…58..."

"…58..."

Then her eyes land on the number she was looking for.

"There! I passed!" Shouted Sakura, who is now jumping up and down.

"Good job, Sakura. I knew you could do it!" said Syaoron, who just gave her a high five. "I have to repeat year one since I went on that trip to America, so we might be in the same class." continued Syaoron.

"Yeah, Great job Sakura!" Everyone congratulated her.

"…"

Before Sakura could reply someone called from behind, "Hey!" They turn and saw Eriol and a girl older then them running toward them. The girl is about 18 or 19 years old with curly long black hair. She's wearing a dress with flowers design on it. She is also wearing red mid-high heels.

When they got need them, the girl walk up to Syaoron and kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning, Syao!" She said in a flirting voice.

"…um… Eriol, who is she?" Asked Sakura who in her mind is think '_Who is that stupid bitch? How dear she touch my Syaoron? My Syaoron!'_

"Oh! You don't know! She is Syaoron's piano partner and his girlfriend. They both went to America together. They had been partner since forever."

"I see. So who is she?" However when Eriol said the word '_girlfriend'_ She froze a bit but recover in time to ask the question.

"She is……"

* * *

Sorry guys that all for today. I know it's a short one and a cliffy, but I have a lot of work to do. I'll update as soon as I can and I try my best to make the next chapter longer. 

A lot of you are saying that the title for this story is a bad one and I have to agree since me not very good at titles for stories. So if any of you have any new title for this story, please feel free to tell me. I won't get mad, but just be nice about it. Thanks. REVIEW!

See ya  
_Shina_


End file.
